


Bodies and Souls

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: Challenge fic, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, sanctuary singles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah discovers that Sean is a wise and talented gardener.





	Bodies and Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Sanctuary universe.
> 
> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction community on Live Journal and Dreamwidth, in response to the prompt word _garden_.

[](http://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

Sean really enjoyed gardening, and there was no denying that he had a green thumb.

Elijah had to admire Sean for putting in the time and work it took to plant something you could serve at your own table rather than taking the easy way and just going to the grocery store, but he hadn’t realized that Sean also had a love of beauty that made him want to plant flowers as well as fruits and vegetables.

He hadn’t been around last Spring when Sean had seeded his flower garden, but now Elijah was seeing the results. As they walked through the garden, Elijah listened with real interest as Sean pointed to and named each of the colorful perennials he had chosen to plant.

“This one is Asclepias tuberose, and that one is Coreopsis uptick. Then there’s Hosta and Scabiosa.” After he’d identified them, Sean asked, “So, what do you think? Do you approve of my flower selections?”

Elijah nodded. “They’re awesome. I mean, they’re pretty and all, but isn’t it a lot of work planting two different kinds of gardens?”

“It is a lot of work,” Sean admitted, “but it’s worth the time and trouble because what grows in each is essential to our continued existence.”

“Our continued existence?” Elijah repeated, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“It’s simple,” Sean said. “We need the fruit and vegetables to feed our bodies, but the flowers feed something just as important.”

“What’s that?” Elijah asked.

There was serenity in Sean’s smile when he answered. “Our souls.”


End file.
